


You Bake Me Crazy

by magic_number_3



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, annoyed at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_number_3/pseuds/magic_number_3
Summary: Anya is beginning her first semester of college and starting her first job at a bakery in town. She keeps crossing paths with a boy named Dmitry. Could it develop into her first love too?





	You Bake Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired solely by the snapchat posts of the Anastasia cast at Schmackary's. This is my first time putting up any of my writing for people to see so feel welcome to leave kudos and comments if you'd like to see more!

Anya sits down in her history of literature class in a huff, irritably curling a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. It took her twice as long to get to the Wells building as she expected it to, but, at least she is on time. She can’t say the same about her Spanish class earlier that day.

The lecture hall seems to fit a hundred or so people, smaller than her introductory freshman lectures from yesterday that could easily fit a few hundred. Anya pulls her notebook and syllabus out of her backpack as the door at the front of the room opens. The woman, who Anya guesses is the professor, sets her bag down on the desk and begins reciting an introduction to the class.

“Hello and welcome to L-I-T-H 211: History of Literature. I’m professor Savit. If you’re in the wrong class feel free to leave now, if you’re in the right class welcome and I hope you’re ready for a fun semester!”

Anya fishes through her backpack for her pencil bag as the professor finishes her sentence, and she notices a figure slide down into the seat next to her. She continues searching for a pencil, failing. Her seemingly endless Mary Poppins bag is full of plenty of different things but is scarce of a single thing to write with.

She _knows_ she has at least one pencil.

Where has her entire bag of pencils, pens, and highlighters gone since her class half an hour ago?

“Rough day?” The words come from the guy who had sat down a moment ago.

She swears she can hear a hint of condescension in them.

“My day has been fine, I’m just looking for my pencil bag.”

Is she frazzled? Yes. Is she having a stressful day? Also yes. But she is not going to look like some idiot freshman. When she convinced her parents to let her attend college on the other side of the country, she had told them she would be fine on her own. She intended to prove her point.

And also there is no way her pencil bag could've just disappeared into thin air.

“Here, I’ve got one if you need one.”

In the same moment he puts a pencil in front of her she finds her pencil bag.

“Found it!”

She finally looks up and notices the guy sitting next to her. If she wasn’t already so overwhelmed with stress she might have stared at him a moment longer.

He wears a navy hat, backward, his dark hair long enough to just peek out under the edges of it. His warm brown eyes stare at her, the pencil still in his hand, an easy-going smile on his face. He’s slouched casually in his seat, not concerned with anything the professor has to say despite it being the first day of class.

Anya returns her attention to the professor.

“Thanks anyway.” She says.

After a few moments of the guy annoyingly tapping his fingers on the armrest between their seats, he leans over and speaks in a low voice to her.

“Can I get your phone number?”

“Excuse me?”

“Can I get your number?”

“I’m trying to pay attention.” She says pointedly, keeping her focus on the professor rows in front of them as she talks about grade distribution or something like that. She isn’t quite sure because of the annoyance to her right.

The annoyance waves off Anya's reply nonchalantly, “She’s just going over the syllabus, it isn’t that important. Besides, I’m just asking for your number, not trying to uncover your life story.”

“I don’t give my phone number to strangers.”

He rolls his eyes. “Just for class. Ya know, in case I miss and need notes or something. We could take turns coming to class.”

Anya doesn’t reply.

“I’m Dmitry. And your name is...?”

She glances at him. “Anya.” 

“See? Now we’re not strangers.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Just because we’ve exchanged names doesn’t mean we aren’t strangers.”

“But now I know what to put you as in my contacts.” He smiles. After Anya remains silent, he sighs tiredly, “It’s just for class.”

“Sure it is.”

Dmitry raises his eyebrows, releasing a sharp exhale in disbelief. “Don’t flatter yourself, princess. I have no interest in taking you out.”

He shakes his head and turns to the guy sitting on the other side of himself and they trade phone numbers.

Maybe that is all it was. Great, now she looks like a jerk. Anya shrugs off the thought, unable to afford to focus on it at the moment, and returns her attention to the professor. He was annoying anyway. Hopefully she could sit somewhere else next class and wouldn’t have to deal with him all semester.


End file.
